The present invention is directed to a new and improved cook top for eliminating the possible formation of carcinogenic chemicals, the e. Coli bacterium, salmonella and all other types of micro-organisms hazardous to one""s health. These dangerous carcinogenic chemicals or e. Coli bacterium are all formed from either cooking food, in particular red meats, at high temperatures or undercooking which causes the e. Coli bacterium and others. So the threat of food contamination is present every instant when humans handle food.
In the last 20 years, the National Cancer Institute has been investigating the effects of broiling, smoking and frying meats. The findings revealed that during cooking, heterocyclic aromatic amines (HAAs) are formed at high temperatures. However, meats cooked at lower temperatures form negligible amounts of HAA""s.
An article found in xe2x80x9cThe Food Pharmacyxe2x80x9d by Sean Cayser, published May 1991, titled xe2x80x9cHealthier Barbecuexe2x80x9d is directed to reducing heterocyclic amines in cooked meats. One suggested solution is to pre-cook meats, such as microwaving, poaching. stewing or roasting and then grilling the partially cooked meats. Another is to add soybean protein which blocks 95 percent of the HAA""s in ground meat. Studies also suggest drinking tea and eating garlic will block HAA chemicals.
Another problem associated with red meats is the e. Coli bacterium. This particular bacterium is carried in the intestines of animals. It enters the human system via undercooked beef. The presently accepted method to prevent e. Coli bacterium is to thoroughly cook meat to kill all micro-organisms. One suggested method is to cook meats at a temperature of 180 degrees, as set forth in Congressional amendment #1504, proposed Rule 60 February 1995, Federal Register 6774, Jun. 12, 1995.
There is, as can be understood, two opposing situations: first, meats should not be cooked at high temperatures, and second, meats should not be undercooked. The solution is all meats should be completely cooked at a temperature that is neither too high of too low. The United States Department of Agriculture published a bulletin titled, xe2x80x9cUse of a Meat Thermometerxe2x80x9d which recommends the use of a thermometer to control cooking meat at a temperature between 140 degrees and 180 degrees. In spite of this recommendation, it still is not common practice to use meat thermometers. The present invention provides a solution for cooking meats. Specifically, a cookware top is provided with a thermometer supporting handle for measuring the internal temperature of food as they cook. The handle also has an audible whistle to provide notification of a given temperature, and enables the cook to adjust heat to desired level.
The center for disease control in a survey started in 1973 and concluded in 1989, determined that 97 percent of all deaths and illnesses due to pathogenic causes were the result of incorrect food preparation by the consumer, not unsafe or unsanitary conditions during processing at the packing plant. This is stated in the congressional record of 1995 at page 9768.
Many e. Coli poisoning cases, especially children, do not survive the infection. Four million are made ill, at a cost of about four billion dollars a year, one to four billion dollars a year could be saved by preventing e. Coli, Salmonella and other food borne illnesses.